


FEARLESS

by only_sebaek



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_sebaek/pseuds/only_sebaek
Summary: Baekhyun lives a happy and contented life. He loves his family very much. He values his friends. He makes sure he's always at the top without having the pressure on his shoulders. He's diligent, hardworking and epitome of perfection.He was already satisfied with the life he's living until he met his match, as cliché as that was, in a tall, handsome, superior looking man who made him turn his own world upside down.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just imagine ><

 

_ZHANGS_

**Yixing** : a famous producer-composer-singer-songwriter / he's not always around / he loves his work as much as his family / he gives Junmyeon free reign to run their household but steps in when he has to / loves his sons equally but has expectations set for them individually / he loves his husband so much that he worked his ass off to give him everything the universe can offer

 **Junmyeon** : came from a wealthy family / trained to be the next heir to his father's conglomerate/ turned his back from everything and married Yixing in spite of his parents' disapproval / he runs their household with a system like a business from what he learned in his training from childhood / he's a softie to all his sons / his husband is his universe

 **Baekhyun** : the first born son / he acts as the head of the family while Yixing's away / he's responsible, kind and filial / he's a doting brother / he makes sure his brothers are comfortable first before he is / he's the closest to Yixing / graduating high school

 **Kyungsoo** : the middle child / he helps Junmyeon run the household/ he's always in the kitchen with the staff / he embraced the role of being the middle man in their brotherhood trio / voice of reason / the least likely to give his parents headache / he's closest to Junmyeon / on his 3rd year

 **Jongin** : the youngest / doted on / spoiled by everyone in the family / babied by Kyungsoo / got his dance skills from his Baba / Junmyeon can't say no to him / a 2nd year

_KIMS_

**Minseok** : a restaurateur / lucky in love / he loved his husband ever since his eyes landed on him / proud father of two / he's always level headed / he makes his sons work for everything regardless of the wealth they have

 **Jongdae** : a famous singer / he's the foundation of their family / he can be called a mother hen / he loves Minseok unconditionally / there's always a need for him to know what his sons are up to / he gives off a very strict parent facade on the outside but is actually very kind / he just wants what's best for his children

 **Chanyeol** : eldest / graduating college / best friends with Baekhyun / goofy and happy virus / typical brother to Sehun / closer to Jongdae

 **Sehun** : youngest / always at war with Chanyeol in their family gc but is always there for him when it matters / homeschooled / cold aura / works part time at one of their restaurants / a 2nd year


	2. CHATROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family dynamics

**CHAPTER** **1**

 _ > a_ _glimpse_ _to_ _their_ _world_

[張家人]

CHATROOM:

JI: Dad, it's the first day of classes tomorrow. Don't we have to go out and enjoy our last day of freedom?

BH: Dad is out with Soo, Nini. You woke up too late.

JI: WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up? 😩

BH: You sleep like a mule. I'm on an errand for Baba. I'm on my way home now. Wait for me. I'll take you out.

KS: Dad said to just follow us. We're at the park feeding dogs. We'll eat out after and buy supplies for school.

YX: You have to fetch me at the airport later too.

JM: You're coming home today?!

YX: Yep. I told Boxian about it. Didn't he tell you?

BH: I was planning it as a surprise. -.-

YX: Oh. Sorry, son. You should've told me then.

JI: Dad! Just fetch Bo and I here. I'm still not convinced of his driving. 😶

BH: HEY! I got top scores on my driving lessons!

KS: I'm not convinced of it either.

KS: Not riding a car with you driving, Bo.

BH: YOU BRATS!

JM: I didn't drive today, Nini. Soo and I walked. Just ask Mr. Lee to drive you both.

JM: And I'm still not trusting your driving too, Hyunnie.

JI: Okay!!

JI: Baba, I want some Beijing duck please. ☺️

BH: DAD ><

YX: I'll see what I can do, Nini.

YX: I'd like to try your driving, Bobo.

JI: Baba, no.

YX: Why? Haha what's so bad about his driving?

KS: I haven't tried it yet. That's why I'm afraid.

JI: Same.

BH: I'll gladly take you on a ride, Ba! I'll show you two!! I'm the safest driver on this planet.

JM: I hope so. Or I'm not giving you our gift this start of term.

YX: Right haha

KS: WAIT! YOU'RE GIVING BO A NEW CAR?!

JI: WAIT WAIT WAIT

BH: FOR REAL??!

BH: HOLY HELL!!

BH: BEST PARENTS EVER!

JI: THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!

JM: Language, Boxian.

JM: You'll get yours when you earn it, Nini. And when it's legal for you to drive.

KS: Meaning, when we're graduating, Ni.

JI: Fine 😔

YX: I'm open to requests what you two want for this year.

KS: Nice :)

JI: 🤩

JM: I'm saying no if it's too outrageous.

KS: I just want new kitchen supplies, Baba. And this very limited edition cookbook from a famous chef.

YX: Sure, Soo. How about for school?

KS: A new laptop would be nice. :)

JM: Granted. And you Nini?

JI: I want to renovate my rooms. Please???????

YX: Why, what's wrong with your rooms now?

JI: Baba! The walls are still painted with clouds and there are still stars in the ceiling. I'm too old for that now. 😩

YX: Okay then.

JM: Wait.

JM: You just want to redecorate, right? Not really destroy some parts of it?

JI: Hmm. I'd really like to transform my secret hideout to my personal dance studio. So I don't have to go out and rent one.

YX: Fair enough. We'll hire an interior designer and an architect, Nini.

JI: Sweet! Thanks Baba!!

JM: And for school?

JI: I need a new tablet for my books. Soo said I'm going to need more space. Second year starts to get hectic.

KS: True.

JM: Okay.

YX: And then Bo gets a card and a car. Is that good?

BH: ABSOLUTELY!

BH: Ni! Come on! Dad and Soo are finished feeding the dogs.

JI: Wait!

KS: Faster you baby. I bet you're overly styling your hair again! You're not allowed to date yet!

BH: Not before me!

JI: Then I'll stay single forever. Sad. I don't think there's someone who'll ever date our Bobohu.

JI: We're on our way. See you there.

BH: What's that supposed to mean?!

YX: No dating until I say so.

JM: No dating until I get to do a background check.

< *BH, KS, JI went offline...* >

YX: Hahaha I'll see you later, luv.

JM: See you. Text me when you land.

YX: Of course.

 

*•~

 

[ 김 레시덴스]

CHATROOM:

JD: Where are you, @kimyeol @kimsen?

CY: I'm in my room, Dad. Why?

MS: Se's working.

JD: Why is my Sese working?! It's his first day of school tomorrow! He should rest. Kim Minseok!!

JD: Yeol, will you go to the grocery with me? We need to restock.

CY: Sure, dy.

MS: I didn't tell him to report today. He just came.

JD: And you just let him? Again, KIM MINSEOK!!

SH: Dad, it's okay. It's my last shift for this summer. I came by the restaurant to get my paycheck but they're understaffed so I decided to help.

JD: Fine. End your shift early. We have to eat dinner together tonight. No excuses.

SH: Yes, dy.

SH: Hey, @kimyeol. Buy me some chips will you?

CY: 🤨

SH: Chips, yeol. Chips. Don't be slow.

CY: You think Dad will allow you? Ha! Think again brat.

JD: No.

SH: DAAAAAAAAD

JD: No chips, Sehun. Your dentist said to cut on those for now.

CY: 😏

SH: Fine. 😔

SH: Shut up, asshat.

MS: Language.

SH: 😔✊🏻

JD: We'll be at the restaurant at 6:30. If you're working when we get there, you Minseok will sleep on the couch. Understood?

MS: Yes sir.

CY: Appa! Be a man!

MS: This is me being a man, son.

MS: Drive safely. Don't text and drive.

CY: Yes yes.

~•*•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope people likes this


	3. Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun takes his first step inside a school

**CHAPTER** **2**

 

          _>_ _first_ _day_ _of_ _school_

 

——  _zhang_ _household_

 

"Bo, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

 

Baekhyun groaned upon hearing Kyungsoo's voice that's trying to wake him up.

 

"Fnghfg meoe minutes."

 

"No more five minutes, Bo. Or I'm going to drag you and Nini down the stairs to the kitchen. I'm not kidding."

 

Baekhyun groaned again, deciding to sit up and rub his face. He knew his brother wasn't kidding.

 

"I'm awake."

 

"Good. I'll expect you at the dining area in 30 minutes. Good morning, hyung."

 

Baekhyun nods. "Good morning, Soo."

 

Kyungsoo left Baekhyun's room to deal with their youngest. The most difficult to wake out of them three.

 

Baekhyun prepped for the day and finished his school day morning routine in 25 minutes. He still have time to spare. He went down to the dining area to be greeted by his parents, both sipping a cup of tea and enjoying their serenity before their three children decide to wake up.

 

"Nini's still asleep?" Baekhyun asks earning a nod from his dad.

 

"JONGIN! YOU STAND UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M THROWING THIS BUCKET OF WATER ON YOU!"

 

They heard the faint shout of Kyungsoo from Jongin's quarters.

 

"You should've helped Soo. You're going to be late for class," Yixing said.

 

Baekhyun just shrugged. Kyungsoo is enough to handle Jongin.

 

"Can I have a fruit juice please?" Baekhyun asks the maid in waiting who scurried to get him his request.

 

After a few moments, Kyungsoo arrives at the kitchen with Jongin, already dressed for school.

 

"See, Ba? Kyungsoo can do it alone," Baekhyun said.

 

Yixing just chuckled.

 

"Sit so we can start breakfast and you can go to school. You'll be late," Junmyeon said, signaling the maids to serve their meals.

 

The family finished breakfast and the three children are preparing now to leave. Junmyeon and Yixing stands by the door to see their children off.

 

"Boxian, you drive safely okay? No going over the speed limit," Junmyeon said.

 

"Yes, dad," Baekhyun answered, giving both parents a kiss before running to his new car, ready to leave.

 

"Good luck on your first day," Yixing said.

 

"See you both later. Come on Ni," Kyungsoo said.

 

Jongin was giving both parents hugs and kisses before joining Kyungsoo to their car service with a driver.

 

Baekhyun beeped. "Come one you two. We'll be late!" He was still waiting for the two before driving off.

 

"Don't do anything nasty, you two. I don't want another sibling!" Jongin shouted before going inside.

 

"JONGIN!" Junmyeon shouted. Yixing just laughed, snaking his arms around his husband and whispers. "No promises."

 

Junmyeon playfully smacked Yixing's arms.

 

Baekhyun beeped another one and drove off. The two younger ones in the other car opened their window and waved bye.

 

*•~

 

—— _chanyeol's_ _car_

 

"Are you ready for your first day?" Chanyeol asked.

 

"I don't know. How bad can it be?" Sehun asked, hands relaxed on his lap.

 

"It's not bad. It's just school. People are just people. Students. Just like you. Though maybe more sociable than you are," Chanyeol chuckles.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

"I'll give you a tour of the school. It's still early for my class anyway. Then I'll introduce you to my buddy when I was in senior high school. Maybe he'll adopt you," Chanyeol said.

 

"Adopt me?" Sehun asked.

 

"Before I leave for college, I implemented a 'Buddy System' as my last project as student council president. I didn't know it will benefit you but still thank me for it. You won't forever be alone."

 

"You say that like I can't make friends," Sehun punched Chanyeol's arm lightly. Chanyeol laughs.

 

"We're all worried. It's the first time you're enrolled in a school. Haha. Dad, even in his groggy state after waking up, didn't want to let you go. Even Appa offered to drive you to school. That would've been so uncool," Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun laughed. "Appa drove you to school when you still can't drive."

 

"I know. Shut up."

 

Sehun's laugh died down.

 

The car was silent for a moment.

 

"You'll be fine, Sese. I'll make sure you're comfortable before I leave," Chanyeol said.

 

"Thanks, hyung."

 

—•*

 

They arrived at the school, still almost empty as it's still early. The guard immediately recognized Chanyeol's car for when he visits his alma mater. Chanyeol opens the his window to greet the guard.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Lee," Chanyeol said with a nod.

 

"Chanyeol, president, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you forgot you're not in high school anymore?"Mr. Lee, the guard, jokes.

 

"Haha. Silly, Mr. Lee. I'm driving my brother to school," he gestures his head to Sehun's seat. Mr. Lee craned down his neck to see.

 

"You have a brother?" Mr. Lee asked quite shocked.

 

"Haha. Yes. His name is Sehun. He's in second year. He'll be under your protection from now on. Please take care of him," Chanyeol said. Sehun greets, giving the man a bow.

 

"Of course. Welcome to Seoul High," Mr. Lee said.

 

"I'll give him a tour before I leave. Thank you, Mr. Lee," Chanyeol said.

 

He drove entering the school, stopping in front of the main building.

 

"Let's go. I'll just show you the places you need to go to and your classroom. The rest I'm sure your buddy will bring you there," Chanyeol said, earning a nod Sehun, hands fidgetingon his side. A sign of nervousness.

 

The tour finished after Chanyeol showed Sehun the Admin offices, the Student Council office, the nearest restroom to his classroom and his classroom. Lasy, he showed his brother the best place in the school. The Rooftop.

 

"I'm not encouraging you to cut class but as a good older brother, I'm going to show you the best place to hang out," Chanyeol said.

 

They were welcomed by what looks like a storage of old and used school furnitures.

 

"It looks like a dump," Sehun said.

 

"Of course, idiot," Chanyeol said, walking towards the right side at a hidden corner. "Come here."

 

Sehun follows then he was greeted by a sofa, cozy and big enough to fit his giant brother, a bookshelf full of manga collections, a cooler, a video game set and a pool table. It was all inside a greenhouse tent with potted flowers and ferns as added disguise to the place.

 

"How did you even set this up?" Sehun asked looking around.

 

"The student council president have certain privileges," Chanyeol shrugs.

 

"Tch. This is nice. Just like your e-room at home," he said.

 

"This is the subdued version of my entertainment room. Now, only a few people knows about this place so I know you'll be comfortable. It's almost time and I have to go too. Let's go down. I think my friend is already here too. I'll tell him to take care of you," Chanyeol said.

 

"Stop babying me, hyung. I think I can manage," Sehun said.

 

"Still. Let's go."

 

The two went down and outside the main building to Chanyeol's car. By now, there are a lot of students lurking in the hallways. Giving Chanyeol and Sehun appreciative looks. Seniors who were freshmen in Chanyeol's time greets him with 'Pres/ President Park/ Chanyeol hyung/ Sunbae/ Chanyeol sunbaenim' and he just smiles back in greeting.

 

As they descend the stairs, a car stopped behind Chanyeol's and out came the Zhangs. Well 2/3 of them.

 

Upon seeing Chanyeol, Jongin nudged his brother to look at him as well. The two walks towards the senior, beaming.

 

"What's the great PCY doing here?" Jongin greets, fist bumping with the senior.

 

"Good morning, hyung," Kyungsoo greets.

 

"Good morning, little Dyo. Sup?" Chanyeol greets. "Where's the leader of your trio?"

 

"He's gifted his own car. And he's rushing because he's late for his council meeting," Jongin said. "What brings you hear, hyung?"

 

He puts his arms around Sehun. "I drove my brother here."

 

"Brother?!" The two exclaimed.

 

"Yes. My brother," he said looks at the two sternly. He looked at his watch and groans. "Tell your brother I messaged him. I have to go."

 

"Yes, hyung," Kyungsoo said.

 

"I'll leave you first in the care of these two, Se. You're in good hands now. I'm going now, okay?"

 

Sehun nods. Chanyeol taps his shoulders.

 

"He's in your care," Chanyeol waved bye with a smile.

 

As Chanyeol left, the three left with an awkwardly silence.

 

"Hi, I'm Jongin. The youngest Zhang. We're in the same year," Jongin started.

 

Startled Sehun looed up."How do you know my year?"

 

"We know you. Chanyeol hyung doesn't shut up about you when you're brought up in conversation. I'm Kyungsoo. I'm in third year. We probably should go to the assembly. We don't want to be late," Kyungsoo said.

 

"Come. Assembly's this way. You're name's Sehun right?" Jongin clings on Sehun's arm.

 

Sehun nods and flinches at the contact.

 

"Nini," Kyungsoo said noticing the other's uneasiness.

 

"Oh. Sorry."

 

The three walked to the assembly in silence. Sehun in the middle. Jongin chattering about the school's system.

 

Students who sees this was shocked to see the youngest aloof Zhang making conversations with someone that's not his brothers rather than the one being silent.

 

"Are you famous here in school?" Sehun asked, cutting Jongin in his tirade about the library and it's rather ingenious division of a silent area for reading and an area for group meetings and discussions where you can bring food and listen to music.

 

Jongin scratched his nape. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Everyone's staring," Sehun said.

 

"Jongin's the president and ace of the dance club. He's quite known in the school," Kyungsoo said, checking his phone.

 

"Ah," Sehun said. "How do you two know my brother? I'm guessing he's graduated already even before you step into high school."

 

"We attended middle school here. Just the building across. We met him through our brother, his buddy. Speaking of, who's yours?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Someone will just introduce themselves to you. Don't worry. Your buddy will help you through the year. Academics and other things. It's one of your brother's legacy in this school. He made the system," Jongin said.

 

"Yeah. He told me," Sehun said.

 

They reached the assembly area and Sehun stops upon seeing the whole student body before him. Noticing how the younger froze in his spot, Kyungsoo pats his shoulder as an encouragement.

 

"You'll be fine. They're mostly civilized. And Nini will be with you the whole time. He too, doesn't like crowds like this," Kyungsoo said. Looking at Jongin, he gives him a towel and a bottle of water. "For after the ceremony. I'm going to my line. Take care of Sehun."

 

"Alright. Thanks, Soo," Nini said waving bye. "Let's go. We'll stay at the back. We're both tall anyway," he said to Sehun.

 

The two made their way to their line.

 

 _meanwhile_...

 

—•*

 

Baekhyun was getting ready to deliver his welcoming address when he notices his phone flashing, meaning he received a message.

 

Opening the device, he smiled as he saw who sent in a text. It's from Chanyeol.

 

*7:32am*

[ pCY : Baek, I'll entrust my brother to you care. ]

 

He types a reply.

 

*7:45am*

[ BH : A miracle happened? ]

 

[ pCY : nah just me. I'm headed to class. Take care of Sehun, Baek. I trust you. ]

 

[ BH : I will. ]

 

[ pCY : Thanks. I owe you. ]

 

[ BH : I'll note that down. I will collect when I need it. ]

 

[ pCY : sure ]

 

When he pocketed his phone, he was called up to the podium to give his speech.

 

He will finish his duties first as president. Then he will look for his buddy this school year. Chanyeol's brother.

 

SEHUN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pCY : president Chan Yeol
> 
> leave me some comments to read please 🙏🏻


	4. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inside their homes

**Chapter** **3**

 

          _>_ _he_ _is_ _everywhere_ , _that_ _Baekhyun_

 

It was dinner time in the Kim household. The four in their usual lively family banter.

 

"Who was that girl, Minseok? I swear," Jongdae said. Their two sons keep silent, smiling.

 

"What girl?" Minseok asked.

 

"The girl kneeling in front of you! The one you're giving your 'daddy' expression," Jongdae exclaimed.

 

"DY! WHAT THE FUCK?" Chanyeol choked on his food. Sehun slid a glass of water to his brother.

 

"Language, Yeol," Minseok said. He sighed in exasperation.

 

"What's a daddy expression?" Sehun asked.

 

"You'll know when you're older," Minseok said. He reached for his husband's hand. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, earning a good smack by a spoon on his hand. "Ouch! What?! You're being unreasonably jealous over our employee who broke a porcelain plate. I was reprimanding the girl for being reckless. And I wasn't using that expression you're saying I used. That's only reserved for you," Minseok explained.

 

"EW! I didn't have to know that!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

 

"What is it?" Sehun asked, innocently.

 

"I'll tell you later," Chanyeol said.

 

"Well it looked like it to me. The girl even looked so submi ——"

 

Chanyeol cut his dad off. "Okay. Sehun how was your first day?"

 

Minseok threw him a grateful look. Jongdae's attention perked up to the change of topic.

 

"Oh! Right! How was your first day, my baby?" Jongdae asked, motherly.

 

Sehun shrugged. "It was enlightening. I have all of my classes with that boy you introduced to me, Yeol. He sat beside me all the time. He asked me to join him and his brother for lunch too."

 

"Oh! Your first friend in school! How great. What's his name?" Jongdae asked.

 

"Jongin. He attracts a lot of attention, although he mostly ignores them. Wouldn't that be exhausting for him to be my friend?" Sehun asked.

 

"Nah. Jongin's a good kid. You can get along with him. You can even pick-up his hobby. That kid loves to dance," Chanyeol said. "What about your buddy? Have you met him?"

 

"Nope. No one approached me to introduce themselves as my buddy."

 

"He must be busy. He is the president after all. I, too, couldn't meet him the first day."

 

"You mean my buddy is the president of the student council? How?"

 

"I asked him to. He was my buddy. I owe him a favor for it," Chanyeol shrugged.

 

"Wouldn't it be hard for him to be Sehun's buddy? Being the president and all?" Minseok asked, giving his husband some chopped lamb meat as peace offering. Jongdae hummed in agreement, accepting the meat, starting their lovey-dovey which their two sons ignored.

 

"I did it at my time. I'm sure he can do the same for Sehun," Chanyeol said. "Besides, Jongin is his younger brother. He might've asked him to take care of you for him today."

 

"His brother did asked him to take care of me. The third year," Sehun said.

 

"Kyungsoo. You can rely on him too," Chanyeol said. "I'm sure Baekhyun gave them instructions to make sure you're settled. Where was he anyway? They didn't tell you about their brother?"

 

"No. They don't tell me details lest I ask. Jongin only told me basic things around the school. Said he wouldn't want to take out all the fun off my buddy introducing me to specific things around the school. He was everywhere, that Baekhyun."

 

"Hmm. Baekhyun does have a flare to be dramatic. Must have decided to introduce himself to you rather than you knowing him from his brothers. He's your senior. Show some respect," Chanyeol said.

 

"He hasn't earned mine yet," Sehun shrugged.

 

Chanyeol shook his head.

 

*•~

 

"Oh, you two are home. Where's your brother?" Junmyeon asked, going down the stairs freshly showered.

 

"Parking his car. He doesn't want anyone to touch it," Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Where's Baba?" Jongin asked, expecting his other father to be flying to China again.

 

"Upstairs. Changing after bath," Junmyeon said, earning a grin from Jongin.

 

"Nasty, dad. Real nasty," Jongin said, earning a pinch to his side by Kyungsoo. "Ouch! Soo! What was that for?"

 

"Get your head out of the gutter. Go upstairs and change," Kyungsoo said.

 

Junmyeon just ruffles his sons' hair before going to the kitchen. "Go take a shower. You stink," he said.

 

"I don't stink!" Jongin stomped up the stairs, Kyungsoo following him calmly.

 

Baekhyun enters their home shortly. "I'm HOME!" He announced.

 

"I see that," Yixing said from the stairs. "Welcome home, son. How was school?"

 

"Tiring. I'm drained."

 

"I can see that too. Go to your room and rest before you shower. You stink too."

 

"Too?"

 

"Nini asked me if he stinks. Let me smell his neck. I said yes. He stomped all the way to his room," Yixing said, making Baekhyun chuckle. "Go. You're going to make the couch smell. Soo will strangle you."

 

"Fine. Fine," Baekhyun stood up from slumping on the couch. "Glad to come home and see you, Ba," he said, tapping his father's shoulder as he pass by him.

 

The family met again for dinner. Yixing sat at the head of the table, Junmyeon to his right with Jongin and Baekhyun to his left with Kyungsoo. Junmyeon asked for the meals to be served as soon as they're all seated.

 

"How was the first day? You guys met someone new?" Junmyeon asked, waiting for Yixing to finish placing food on his plate as he does for his husband.

 

"I have met a potential friend," Jongin said, passing bowls of soup to his two brothers.

 

"Potential?" Yixing asked. "You want wine, luv?" He asked Junmyeon, who nods in response.

 

"Yeah. He's a new student. I don't know him that much, yet," Jongin said. "I want the shrimp, please."

 

Kyungsoo nods and places some breaded shrimp on a saucer to give Jongin. "We ate with him at lunch. He seems like an okay kid. His name is Sehun. He'll be Bo's buddy this year."

 

The parents looked at Baekhyun, who's placing cucumbers on Kyungsoo's plate. "I haven't met him yet. I was busy. I'll meet him tomorrow. I saw you two giving him all the attention though. Nini's admirers were all shocked seeing you interact," Baekhyun said.

 

"Well you did say to keep him company and make him comfortable," Kyungsoo said, starting to eat after his fathers and Baekhyun. Jongin following him.

 

"Can you take care of him whilst doing your duty as a student council president?" Junmyeon asked.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I'll manage. I'm sure he's not needy."

 

"Seems so. I think he likes keeping to himself. He doesn't talk when not spoken to. He also only ask question when he's really curious," Kyungsoo said.

 

"Have you used your observation skills on him?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"He's been analyzing him all day," Jongin said.

 

"I was just curious," Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

—•*

 

Baekhyun sat in his own study at home, working through files of the student council and fixing his schedule on his desk. The whole year is packed as he planned to exit his high school years with a bang.

 

"Ah! I have to add in my buddy's schedule," he said to himself.

 

He searched through his computer for the files: SEHUN KIM

 

He found the sophomore's schedule, phone number and even his address.

 

Stalker-ish? Nah. He's just the President of the Student Council. He knows and have access to everything.

 

He took note of the schedule and saved the number in his phone, even saved the address in his GPS.

 

"Bo," Kyungsoo knocked.

 

"Come in, Soo."

 

Kyungsoo enters with Jongin in tow.

 

"You busy?" Jongin asked.

 

"Kinda. But I'm almost done. Do you need anything?" Baekhyun asked. He stood up from his chair and moved to the couches and invited his brother to sit.

 

"Not in particular. But you know. We just want to remind you that Baba is here and he's not here for long," Jongin said, a little frown on his forehead. He leaned his head on Kyungsoo for comfort.

 

"Well," Baekhyun started. "Do you have something in mind?"

 

Every time their father, Yixing, is home, the trio always cook up a plan to give their father a good time. When they were kids, they thought it would make their father stay longer but as they grow up and understood the circumstances, even if they don't really like it, they continue to plan something special for their father to make him feel how much the three misses him and how they appreciate all the things they've received and the sacrifices their father made to give them the life they have now.

 

"Give him and Dad tickets to a faraway country and enforce a month rest on Baba with the love of his life," Kyungsoo said straight.

 

The other two looked at him with curious faces.

 

"What?" Kyungsoo asked. "He does need to rest."

 

"That IS a good plan, especially if we include Dad," Baekhyun said. "An all expense paid trip?"

 

Kyungsoo contemplated a bit before nodding.

 

"Baba always said he wants to go to Hawaii," Jongin said.

 

"How much do we have?" Baekhyun asked. Moving to his drawers and get his laptop. He sat at the longer couch and the two moved to each and of his sides. He searched up itineraries for Hawaii.

 

"I have enough saved up from my winnings from dance competitions," Jongin started.

 

"I also have some from my online jobs and cooking competitions," Kyungsoo added.

 

"Hmm. That's quite good. And if we add the ones I got from tutoring and my scholarship funds," he paused. "Oh no, we can't add that. How about my savings since I was 10? I have no use for it anyway," Baekhyun said.

 

"If we sum up all that we have, we can give them a luxurious trip, even a cruise," Kyungsoo said.

 

"If it's a whole month though," Jongin stresses.

 

"Well, we can always get funds from our stocks in the market," Baekhyun said. The faces of the two lit up. "So we're going with this?" The two nodded in enthusiasm. "Okay. I'll send the two of you the itinerary tomorrow. Transfer the money to our account. The one Dad doesn't know about," Baekhyun instructed typing away in his laptop.

 

"Say thanks to online banking," Kyungsoo pockets his phone. "I already did."

 

Jongin followed the same. "Me too."

 

A knock was heard on the door. Baekhyun closed his laptop abruptly.

 

"What are you three doing? It's a school day. You should be in bed," Junmyeon enters.

 

"It's just 8:30, Dad. Too early to sleep," Jongin said.

 

Junmyeon's face was stern. "For you, Nini. It's late. You're going to give Soo a hard time waking you up tomorrow again."

 

Jongin pouts. Kyungsoo pjnches his cheeks. "Come on. Sorry, Dad. We didn't realize the time. Good night, hyung," Kyungsoo bid goodbye to Baekhyun.

 

"Don't pull my cheeks, Soo! Goodnight, hyung," Jongin whined.

 

The two kissed their father good night and went to their other father's studio to bid him good night as well. Junmyeon stayed.

 

"Don't stay up too late, son," Junmyeon said.

 

"Yes, Dad. I'll just finish up and head to bed," Baekhyun said.

 

"Whatever you and your brothers are up to, please make sure it's safe," Junmyeon said.

 

Baekhyun chuckled at that." We're not rowdy boys anymore, Dad. We're not so little anymore."

 

Junmyeon grimaced. "To your Baba and I, you three will always be our three sweet and rowdy little peas, so please."

 

Baekhyun sighed. "Don't worry, Dad. We're always safe. With you as our father, I'm sure you've put safety measures all over the city just for us."

 

"Well, I am your father," Junmyeon shrugged, not even denying the accusation. "Goodnight, Bobohu. Don't forget to go to your father."

 

"Ew. Good night, Dad. I will," Baekhyun cringed at the name.

 

Junmyeon left him alone. Going back to his desk, he finished his fathers' trip itinerary then sent it to his brothers.

 

Then he remembered. "Oh, right. Sehun!"

 

He looked at the clock. It's almost 10 in the evening. He hoped the kid is still awake to read his text.

 

*9:48pm*

 

[ maybe: Baekhyun : Hi, this is Baekhyun. Your buddy for this school year. ^^ Not to be rude and imposing, but please wake up early tomorrow and be outside your gates at 6:30am. We have a lot to do. See you tomorrow. :) Have a good night. ]

 

[ *seen* ]

 

~•*•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri makes that prediction (maybe: —) for messages sent from an unknown number


	5. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet

**CHAPTER 4**  

     _> clearly opposites_

 

Sehun woke up early, as said, earlier than the rest of his family. He’s actually quite late. It’s 6 am and the said time was 6:30. Well, he actually didn’t care. But sure, he worked in haste.

 

Being a miracle child, because Jongdae didn’t expect another child after Chanyeol, which explains the age gap, Sehun was raised the way he wanted to. He doesn’t undermine his parents’ teachings but the majority of his life is lived all according to his whims. Spoiled is an understatement to describe the lad. One would expect that he grew up behind his brother’s shadows but no. Sehun is in a league of his own. He chose to be home-schooled because he doesn’t like going out. He didn’t like the busy body his brother has become. He didn’t choose to have friends because honestly the kids he met at the parks were just mean. Kids, you know. He was convinced by his brother to go enrol in a high school because he lost a bet when they were playing bowling. He shouldn’t have taken the challenge seeing how confident his brother was at the time.

 

But here he is, wearing his uniform. If he was still home-schooled, he’ll just go all day wearing pyjamas, even when meeting his private tutors.

 

Alas, the day has come. The youngest Kim was thrown to the chaos of high school.

 

Sehun finished all his morning routine. He made it a routine now that he’ll be doing it every morning. Completely dressed, he grabbed his bag and made his way down. The house was silent at this hour. He left a note at the kitchen counter before he went out the door.

 

Out the gates, he saw a black Audi parked with his buddy leaning on its side.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Sehun paused before him. He looked at the extended arm and the welcoming hand and then the smiling face he’s been graced with.

 

_‘How can a man smile this much so early in the morning?’_

 

“Good morning,” Sehun said, shaking the hand once. He offered a slight smile.

 

“Hop in. We’re getting breakfast, assuming you haven’t yet?” Baekhyun gave him an inquiring look.

 

He nodded, sliding in the passenger’s seat. Baekhyun took his time, carefully shifting gears and starting the engines. Sehun watched him carefully.

 

“Seat belt,” Baekhyun said, wearing his.

 

Sehun did the same. “Is this your first time driving?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun laughed. Truthfully though, it’s the first time for him having to drive with someone in the passenger’s seat that’s not a driver’s instructor. But he’s not going to tell him that. “Where do you want to eat?” He starts to drive.

 

“There’s a restaurant near here,” Sehun said.

 

“Okay. So, how was your first day? I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet you but I hope my brothers kept you entertained like they said. I’ll make it up to you today.”

 

 _‘He’s a chatterbox.’_ Sehun thought. He just shrugged.

 

“I’m Baekhyun, by the way, the oldest Zhang. Well, the oldest child of my parents, I mean. I’m the president of the student council and your buddy this year. I’ve adjusted my entire schedule with yours so you don’t have to worry about me missing an important event of your year. You can come to me anytime. You can find me at the council office or the lounge at the library. Or you can just call me. You have my number saved now, right? I’m one call away. Sometimes I go MIA for an errand for my fathers though, so if you need anything you can contact me only through Kyungsoo or Jongin. I go to China or the Kim Mansion in Jeju as a messenger, you see. I see to it I’m not distracted while I’m at it since it’s my fathers’ happiness on the line. My parents aren’t on good terms with my Dad’s family, you see. They eloped. Haha. Baba said, it’s the most impulsive thing he’s ever done and the best decision he’s ever done in his life. Marrying my dad and having us. It’s a good love story but it’s not ending anytime soon. Me and my brothers will never allow their love story to end. Happy or not,” Baekhyun quietened at that.

 

“We’re here,” Sehun said.

 

“Oh!” Baekhyun hit the break so hard. “Shit. I mean, Oh god.”

 

The car stopped exactly in front of the restaurant. “I’m sorry.”

 

Panicked, he checked on Sehun if he hit his head due to his sudden break, holding his forehead and cheeks and neck. Then, he realized what he’s doing and withdraws his hands fast.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said under his breath. “I’m sorry, Sehun. Are you okay?”

 

Sehun just cleared his throat and nodded, getting down the car. Baekhyun hastily parked his car and followed Sehun inside. There, he saw Sehun talking to a man in a chef suit and another in a formal suit, the manager. Baekhyun assumed.

 

The three noticed his entrance and a waiter approached him to direct him to a table. Soon after, Sehun sat in front of him.

 

“Is this a branch of your father’s restaurant? I’ve never been here,” Baekhyun asked, completely forgetting what happened. “Chanyeol only ever took me to this one branch near our school.”

 

“It’s a breakfast club. It’s only opened in the morning,” Sehun said. “You don’t call my brother with honorifics?” He asked.

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun looked thoughtful. “He told me to drop them/ I know every little secret of your brother. I think that’s a pass to just talk to him casually. Plus he doesn’t want to disclose his age that much,” he laughs.

 

Sehun slightly smiles. “I ordered for you. I hope that’s okay.”

 

Baekhyun nods. “you don’t talk much do you, Sehun?” He asked.

 

“Only when I need to,” Sehun nods. “And you. You talk too much.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes turned big then his mouth hang open then he laughs. “Yes. Yes, I do. Does it bother you?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “I’m used to it. Just like my brother.”

 

Then their food came. American, Grecian, and English breakfast. The smell wafts through Baekhyun’s nose. He scrunched then slightly turns green.

 

“You okay?” Sehun asked.

 

“Cucumber. Please remove the cucumber. Excuse me,” Baekhyun stood up and ran to the direction of the restrooms, leaving Sehun bewildered at his reaction. After a few moments, Baekhyun came back, embarrassed.

 

“I had them remove the dish with cucumber. Sorry, I didn’t know,” Sehun said. “Here. Drink the tea. It will make you feel better.” Sehun gave him a cup of and Baekhyun complied.

 

“Thanks. Sorry,” Baekhyun said. Sehun just shrugged. Then they started eating, Baekhyun slowly filling his stomach with food. “So, Sehun tell me. Why did you decide to enroll in a school?” Baekhyun hates silence.

 

“I lost a bet against my brother,” Sehun answered, nonchalantly eating his food, unfazed by the somewhat awkward atmosphere. Another thing that Baekhyun hates.

 

“Ah.” Baekhyun continued with his food. Then his phone beeped making him smile. _‘Perfect timing.'_

 

[ **6:45am |** **Kyungja:** Hyung, you left early? Mrs. Cho said you didn’t eat breakfast. Dad’s kinda mad at her because she let you leave without food in your stomach or your hand for later. Nini was too sleepy to wake up a while ago so I let him sleep in so we’re kinda going to school without that much breakfast too. I told Dad we’ll ask you to buy us some more and that way we can have you eat with us too. So… hyung.]

 

[ **6:45am |** **Niniya** : Buy us breakfast pretty please.]

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Sorry. I’ll just reply. It’s my brothers,” he told Sehun, to which the other just nods and continued finishing his food.

 

[ **6:48am |** **Bo** : I’m eating breakfast in a restaurant right now. I’ll buy you some from here. Meet me at the canteen.]

 

“Uhm. Can I order some take outs for my brothers?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Sehun raised a brow then raised his brow to call up a waiter. “Pick a breakfast style and your preferences, like what you can’t eat.”

 

“Just plain American, please. Good for two people. Lots of bacon and not too bitter coffee. Better yet just hot tea for drinks please. That’s all. Thanks.”

 

The waiter nods.

 

“You and Nini have the same schedule right?”

 

Sehun nods. “Seatmates too.”

 

“Cool. So you can join me when I meet them and you guys can go to your first class together. I will escort you there of course. I have free period.”

 

“Your first class is free period?”

 

“Haha. It’s actually for student council for me but I don’t have much to do. 4th years starts their classes later than you guys. It’s another idea of your brother. He passed that rule to the boards and the board approved it immediately because he proposed it with five chapters proposal. Haha.”

 

“Sounds like Chanyeol.”

 

“Yes. Indeed. Haha.”

 

They finished eating and soon after their take out came. Baekhyun foot the bill.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Sehun nods. “Thanks for breakfast.”

 

Baekhyun just smiles.

 

The drive to school is spent with Baekhyun talking and Sehun just sitting there, lending his ear to the talkative senior. Baekhyun talked about school rules, the teachers – who are most likely to like him and those who people can’t stand, the school grounds, some traditions and all other things. Sehun just listened and only used his voice when necessary.

 

They arrived safely and Baekhyun parking his car on his designated place.

 

Sehun at the thought of another day at this unexplored environment, waited for Baekhyun so he doesn’t need to walk alone or encounter some unexpected encounters.

 

“Canteen’s this way.” With only his phone and wallet and keys on his pockets and the paper bags of their take-out on his hand, Baekhyun lead Sehun inside the school building.

 

“You don’t have your things for school?” Sehun asked.

 

“Oh. My laptop’s in the council room,” Baekhyun said, noticing the bag on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll bring you to your locker first. We’ll drop off that load on your shoulder,” Baekhyun said.

 

“But my things needed for class are here.”

 

“You have literature class first period. You only need your tablet for that. But if you didn’t read your assigned readings today. You may have to bring a pen and paper because once Madame Kwon learns that you didn’t, she’ll ask you to write an excuse letter on the spot in front of her stating your excuse why you didn’t read,” Baekhyun explained.

 

“I read my assignments,” Sehun said.

 

“Good for you. I bet Nini didn’t,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

As they dropped off Sehun’s things, people who passes by greets Baekhyun a good morning and bows to him to which the man answers with a beaming smile and a good morning back. And it seems he knows all their names too.

 

“You know everyone here?” Sehun asked. The two continued to the canteen.

 

“Of course, it’s my job.”

 

“Sounds tiring.”

 

Baekhyun laughs. Sehun looked at the older with a curious look. Then he looked away when he noticed their eyes met.

 

“There are your brothers,” Sehun pointed. Baekhyun looked and right enough his brothers are standing close to each other, Jongin leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the other reads a book, by the canteen doors.

 

“Kyungja! Niniya!” He called.

 

The two looked to their direction and stood up straight.

 

“Hyung!” Jongin ran to him, engulfing his brother in a bear hug. “You’re an angel. What have you got for us?” He asked, getting the paper bags and smelling inside.

 

“Good Morning, Sehun,” Kyungsoo greeted the freshman.

 

“Good Morning,” Sehun nods to him.

 

“Oh! Hey there, Sehun. Good Morning,” Jongin greets as well.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Come on. Let’s find a table so you guys can eat,” Baekhyun said, leading them inside the canteen and to a table. “Come join us, Sehun.”

 

The three followed him. Kyungsoo got the paperbag from Jongin and sets the food on the table. He opened Jongin’s meal first, breaks his chopsticks and set the tea beside his brother’s food with a bottle of water from his bag too. Then he fixed his. Jongin waits for him before he digs in.

 

“Thanks for the food, Bobohu,” the two said.

 

Baekhyun graoned at the name, making the two grin from ear to ear to which Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Eat up.”

 

“Where did you buy this? Tastes good,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Hmm,” Jongin chews. “Not better that Soo’s cooking but good enough.”

 

“From Sehun’s restaurant,” Baekhyun said. Jongin choked and immediately to his rescue is Kyungsoo handing him his tea.

 

“No offense, Sehun,” Jongin said meekly.

 

Seun waved his hand nonchalantly. “None taken. It’s my father’s, not mine. And it’s just from the breakfast club.”

 

The two ate quietly from then.

 

“Oh right, Bo,” Kyungsoo started, already finishing his food.

 

“Yep?” Baekhyun looked up from his plate, checking his schedule for the day.

 

“I got a hold of Baba’s schedule for this month and it seems they can all be moved to the next month. We can go through with the plan.”

 

“Great. Have you seen the itinerary I sent you?”

 

“Yep. It’s perfect. You can start calling up the reservations,” Jongin answer.

 

“I’ve printed the tickets and already worded the letter. After you make the reservations, we can promptly send them away,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Okay. But we have to settle their security team and also cancel all of Dad’s social gatherings for this month. We also have to kidnap Baba’s three girlfriends and hide them,” Baekhyun said, listing off the things they should do.

 

“I have Lily in custody,” Jongin said, starting to clean up.

 

“Cat will be easy to snatch. Our problem lies with Dream,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“I’ll deal with her. You get Cat,” Jongin said. “I’ll ask Dad for help,” he smirks.

 

“Uhm, excuse me. What are you talking about? You father have three girlfriends and he’s still alive? Mine would’ve been long dead even before he takes a second one,” Sehun said with an astonished look.

 

The three turned to him then they looked at each other and then laughed.

 

“Haha. Ours would be dead even before he says a word to another person he finds interesting. Our Dad has very strong radar,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re not talking about real people, Sehun.”

 

“It’s our Baba’s laptops we’re talking about,” Jongin said. “It’s known publicly that they are called his girlfriends because he never goes around without one of them.”

 

“But not this time. We’re sending our parents to Hawaii for a one month imposed vacation because everyone knows THE Zhang Yixing badly needs one. And what better way to send him to one than us, his children, gifting him an all-expense paid trip with his beloved. He can’t say no,” Baekhyun said proudly.

 

“It all sounds like you three are conspiring to send your parents away to save them from something,” Sehun said.

 

The three froze for a moment and then Baekhyun regained his composure to smile and save the situation. “Very perspective of you. Well, I told you a while ago. We will do everything to prevent their story to ever end. This is just one of our preventive measures,” Baekhyun beamed and the two followed.

 

“Oh,” was the only thing that Sehun answered.

 

“Come on, Sehun. We’re going to be late,” Jongin said.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kyungsoo stopped him. “I’m going to walk you to your class but before that we’re going to brush our teeth.”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but blush. “Soo!”

 

“Come on, bear cub. See you two around,” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin out his seat and walked to the direction of the lavatory.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Come on, buddy. I’ll walk you to your class.”

 

Sehun’s gazed followed the hand of Kyungsoo holding Jongin’s hand.

 

“Get used to it. Nini is Soo’s baby. They’re inseparable. They act like twins but I bet their connection is greater than those bonded twins. It’s a running joke in the family that they’re really soulmates. It only they weren’t brothers they’d make a god pair. People who doesn’t know their real relationship often mistakes them as one. Sometimes they try to freak our parent’s out, they act real incestuous. It’s very funny to watch,” Baekhyun laughs with fond eyes.

 

Sehun’s stare didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“You really talk too much,” Sehun said.

 

“And you don’t,” Baekhyun said and smiled.

 

They’re really complete opposites of each other.

\-----

(Chanyeol’s phone)

 

[ **7:31 | Brat:** He’s cute but he talks too much.]

 

[ **7:31 | Baek:** He’s cute but he’s too quiet.]

 

Chanyeol fell from his bed and stared knowingly at his phone.

 

[ **7:34 | Giant:** Don’t play with my best friend, brat.]

 

[ **7:35 | Chan:** Don’t play with my brother, Zhang.]

 

*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took time ><


End file.
